1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sliding miter saw.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,239,906 discloses a miter saw comprising a base, a sliding member, a sliding device, and a guiding means which is a cantilever. The sliding device slides back and forth on the guiding means. However, a safety drawback of this structure is that the cantilever is insufficiently rigid to support the heavy saw unit which slides and operates on it.